Sinead O'Connor
1984 October 9, 1984 Bolton Street College, Dublin, IRE (with Ton Ton Macoute) December 8, 1984 Trinity Tommy Dunne's Tavern, Dublin, IRE (with Ton Ton Macoute) 1985 February 13, 1985 Dun Laoghaire Purty Loft, Dublin, IRE (with Ton Ton Macoute) February 16, 1985 Trinity College, Dublin, IRE (with Ton Ton Macoute) February ?, 1985 Ivy Rooms, Dublin, IRE (with Ton Ton Macoute) October 9, 1985 Town & Country Club, London, ENG (guesting for The Waterboys) 1986 April 11, 1986 Olympic Ballroom, Dublin, IRE (guesting for The Waterboys) November 30, 1986 100 Club, London, ENG 1987 March ?, 1987 King's Hall, Belfast, NI (supporting U2) December 13-14, 1987 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (supporting INXS) 1988 February 13, 1988 Saddler's Wells, London, ENG February 14, 1988 Vooruit, Gent, BEL March 4, 1988 Olympic Ballroom, Dublin, IRE March 16th 1988 Vredenburg, Utrecht, NED March 17th 1988 Nijmegen, NED March 18th 1988 La Cigale, Paris, FRA March ?, 1988 Schlachthof, Munich, GER March 26th 1988 The World, New York City, NY March 30th 1988 Chesnuts, Philadelphia, PA March 31st 1988 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA April 11th 1988 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL April 18th 1988 86 St. Music Hall, Vancouver, BC April 23, 1988 San Francisco, CA April 26, 1988 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY May 21st 1988 Messepalast - Halle G, Vienna, AUT (Big Beat-Festival) May 23, 1988 Geleen, NED (Pinkpop 1988) June 1, 1988 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG June 2, 1988 Loughborough University, Loughborough, ENG June 3, 1988 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG June 25, 1988 Jubilee Gardens, London, ENG December 4, 1988 Palladium, New York City, NY (Resist In Concert) December 18, 1988 Hackney Empire, London, ENG 1990 Apr 08th 1990 USA Illinois World Music Theatre Apr 14th 1990 England St. Austell Coliseum Apr 16th 1990 England Birmingham Aston Villa Leisure Center Apr 17th 1990 England Nottingham Royal Concert Hall Apr 18th 1990 England Brighton Center Apr 20th 1990 England Newport Center Apr 21st 1990 England Manchester Apollo Apr 22nd 1990 England Manchester Apollo Apr 23rd 1990 England London Hammersmith Odeon Apr 24th 1990 England London Hammersmith Odeon Apr 25th 1990 England London Hammersmith Odeon Apr 26th 1990 England London Hammersmith Odeon May 01st 1990 USA Atlanta (GA) Fabulous Fox May 05th 1990 USA Smith Auditorium (DC) George Washington University May 07th 1990 USA Philadelphia (PA) The Tower Theatre May 08th 1990 USA Detroit (MI) May 9-10, 1990 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY May 15th 1990 Canada Toronto Massey Hall May 16th 1990 USA Michigan Breslin Center at MSU May 19th 1990 USA Chicago (IL) Chicago Theatre May 26th 1990 USA Austin (TX) City Coliseum May 28th 1990 USA Tempe Grady Gammage Memorial Auditorium Jun 03rd 1990 USA Berkeley (CA) Community Theatre Jun 04th 1990 USA Berkeley (CA) Community Theatre Jun 19th 1990 Scotland Glasgow SEC Jun 20th 1990 Scotland Edinburgh Playhouse Jun 21st 1990 England Newcastle City Hall Jun 23rd 1990 England Glastonbury Jun 25th 1990 Northern Ireland Belfast Jun 26th 1990 Ireland Dublin The Point Jun 28th 1990 France Paris l'Olympia Jul 07th 1990 Belgium Torhout Jul 08th 1990 Belgium Werchter Aug 01st 1990 USA St. Paul (MN) Riverfest Aug 07th 1990 USA Pittsburgh (PA) Star Lakes Amphitheater Aug 14th 1990 USA Mansfield Great Woods Aug 18th 1990 Canada Montreal Montreal Forum Aug 24th 1990 USA Holmdel (NJ) Garden State Arts Center Aug 26th 1990 USA Maryland Merriweather Post Pavilion Aug 27th 1990 USA Philadelphia Mann Music Center Aug 30th 1990 USA Darien Lake Sep 02nd 1990 USA Saratoga Saratoga Performing Arts Center Oct 13th 1990 Chile Santiago Amnesty International Concert Oct 26th 1990 Sweden Gothenburg Scandinavium Oct 27th 1990 Sweden Stockholm Isstadion Oct 29th 1990 Belgium Brussels Vorst National Oct 30th 1990 Holland Rotterdam Ahoy Nov 02nd 1990 Italy, Milan Palatrussardi Nov 06th 1990 England London Royal Albert Hall 1991 Nov 29th 1991 Ireland Dublin National Stadium Nov 30th 1991 Ireland Dublin National Stadium 1992 Oct 16th 1992 USA New York City (NY) Madison Square Garden Bob Dylan Tribute Nov 30th 1992 England London Royal Albert Hall Amnesty International Concert Dec 10th 1992 Ireland The Point Switch on to Somalia supporting Hothouse Flowers 1993 Sinéad joins Peter Gabriel for his WOMAD tour (a.k.a. Secret World Tour) where she does the backing vocals. It's not sure whether Sinéad joined Peter for all these dates. Set List: Come Talk to Me, Steam, Our Babies (new O'Connor tune), Across the River, Shaking the Tree, Blood of Eden, Red Rain, Solsbury Hill, Sledgehammer, Digging in the Dirt, In your Eyes, Secret World, Biko. May 06th 1993 Spain Madrid Plaza de Toros de Las Ventas May 07th 1993 Spain Caceres Extremadura May 31st 1993 UK, London Earl's Curt (Sinéad was here for sure) Sep 06th 1993 USA Saratoga (NY) Saratoga Performing Arts Center (Sinéad was here for sure) Sep 08th 1993 USA Pittsburgh (PA) Starlake Amphitheater Sep 10th 1993 USA Columbus (OH) Buckeye Lake Music Center (Sinéad was here for sure) Sep 11th 1993 USA Chicago (IL) World Music Theatre Sep 12th 1993 USA Milwaukee (WI) Marcus Amphitheater Sep 13th 1993 USA Fishers (IN) Deer Creek Music Center Sep 16th 1993 USA Denver (CO) Fiddler's Green Sep 18th 1993 USA Carson (CA) Cal State University - Dominguez Hills Sep 19th 1993 USA San Francisco (CA) Golden Gate Park Sep 21st 1993 USA Sacramento (CA) Arco Arena Sep 22nd 1993 USA Oakland (CA) Oakland Coliseum Sep 24th 1993 Mexico Mexico City El Palacio de los Deportes (Sinéad was here for sure) Sep 25th 1993 Mexico Mexico City El Palacio de los Deportes (Sinéad was here for sure) Sep 26th 1993 Mexico Mexico City El Palacio de los Deportes (Sinéad was here for sure) 1994 Sinéad still joins Peter Gabriel for his WOMAD tour (a.k.a. Secret World Tour) where she does the backing vocals. It's not sure whether Sinéad joined Peter for all these dates. Set List: Come Talk to Me, Steam, Our Babies (new O'Connor tune), Across the River, Shaking the Tree, Blood of Eden, Red Rain, Solsbury Hill, Sledgehammer, Digging in the Dirt, In your Eyes, Secret World, Biko. February 23-24, 1994 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY ("Daltrey Sings Townshend: A Celebration". Sinead performs "Baba O'Riley" & "After The Fire" with Roger Daltrey and The Chieftans) May 28th 1994 Ireland Dublin Point Theatre Jun 18th 1994 Egypt Taba Jun 19th 1994 Egypt Tel Aviv Jun 24th 1994 Estonia Tartu Jun ? 1994 England Glastonbury Glastonbury Festival Jul 06th 1994 Netherlands The Hague Jul 09th 1994 USA San Francisco (CA) Jul 10th 1994 USA Los Angeles (CA) Jul 12th 1994 USA Atlanta (GA) Jul 14th 1994 USA Columbus (OH) Jul 15th 1994 USA Columbia Jul 16th 1994 USA New York (NY) Jul 17th 1994 USA Saratoga (NY) Jul 19th 1994 USA Boston (MA) Jul 20th 1994 USA Boston (MA) Jul 22nd 1994 England Reading Rivermead Jul 23rd 1994 England Reading Rivermead Jul 24th 1994 England Reading Rivermead Aug 19th 1994 Finland Helsinki Aug 20th 1994 Finland Helsinki Aug 21st 1994 Japan Yokohama Aug 26th 1994 England Morecambe Bay Aug 27th 1994 England Morecambe Bay Aug 28th 1994 England Morecambe Bay Nov 25th 1994 Canary Islands Las Palmas Gran Canaria Nov 26th 1994 Canary Islands Las Palmas Gran Canaria Nov 27th 1994 Canary Islands Las Palmas Gran Canaria 1994 (solo again) Dec 10th 1994 Norway Oslo National teatret Nobel Price Ceremony 1995 Line up; vocals; Sinéad O'Connor - guitar; John Kline - piano; Carol Isaacs - bass; Claire Kenny - Drums; John Reynolds - Keyboard; Kenny C. Jan 30th 1995 Italy Rome, TV talkshow appearance Apr 08th 1995 Italy Recanati Jun 02nd 1995 Ireland Dublin Tivoli Jun 03rd 1995 Ireland Dublin Tivoli Jun 05th 1995 Holland Landgraaf Pinkpop festival Jun 06th 1995 England London Later with Jools Holland TV Jun 10th 1995 England London Finsbury Park Jun 13th 1995 Israel Caesarea Roman Amphitheater Jun 14th 1995 Israel Caesarea Roman Amphitheater Jun 15th 1995 Israel Jerusalem Sultan's Pool (TV-recording) Jun 17th 1995 Germany Konstanz Rock am See festival Jun 19th 1995 Tsjechië Prague Sports Hall Jun 20th 1995 Tsjechië Prague Sports Hall Jun 23rd 1995 England Glastonbury Jun 25th 1995 Portugal Lisbon Coliseu de Lisboa Jun 30th 1995 Denmark Roskilde Roskilde festival Jul 04th 1995 USA George (WA) The George Jul 05th 1995 Canada Vancouver (BC) UBC Thunderbird Stadium Jul 08th 1995 USA Denver (CO) Fiddlers Green Jul 10th 1995 USA Kansas City Sandstone Amphitheater Jul 11th 1995 USA St. Louis (MI) Riverport Amphitheater Jul 12th 1995 USA Indianapolis (MN) Deer Creek Amphitheater Jul 14th 1995 USA Columbus (OH) Polaris Amphitheater Jul 15th 1995 USA Chicago (OH) New World Music Amphitheater Aug 26th 1995 England London Royal Festival Hall 1996 Jul 20th 1996 England London Alexandra Palace Nov 10th 1996 Ireland Dublin Temple Bar Music Center 1997 Apr 12th 1997 England London Barbican Center Apr 25th 1997 England May 01st 1997 Italy Rome Piazza San Giovanni Jun 01st 1997 Ireland Millstreet in co. Cork Famine Event Festival Jun 05th 1997 England Portsmouth Pyramids Center Jun 06th 1997 England Norwich University of East Anglia Jun 11th 1997 Canada Montreal Grand Prix Festival Jun 13th 1997 USA Hampton Beach NH Hampton Beach Casino Jun 13th 1997 USA New York David Letterman TV-app. Jun 14th 1997 USA New York NY Randalls Island/The Fleadh Jun 16th 1997 USA Asbury Park (NJ) Paramount Theatre Jun 17th 1997 USA Providence (RI) Strand Theatre Jun 18th 1997 USA Portland (ME) Merrill Auditorium Jun 27th 1997 Germany Mainz Volkspark Jun 28th 1997 Czech Republic Prague Jam '97 Jun 29th 1997 Poland Katowice "Spodek" Hall Jul 03rd 1997 Italy Torino Pellarossa Festival Jul 05th 1997 Italy Correggio (RE) Festa Dell'Unita Jul 10th 1997 France Paris Le Bataclan Jul 12th 1997 Spain Escalare Dr. Music Festival Jul 13th 1997 France Dax Les Arena Jul 17th 1997 Ireland Dublin Olympia Theatre Jul 18th 1997 Ireland Galway Big Top Jul 19th 1997 Ireland Galway Castlegar Sports Ground CANCELLED ? Jul 20th 1997 UK Stratford Upon Avon Long Marston Airfield Jul 23rd 1997 Switzerland Nyon Paleo Festival Jul 24th 1997 Germany Loerrach Stimmen voices voix festival. Jul 25th 1997 (East) Germany Jena Kulturarena Festival Jul 28th 1997 UK London Forum Aug 02nd 1997 France Lorient Festival Aug 03rd 1997 Belgium Dranouter "Dranouter Festival" Aug 08th 1997 Canada Edmonton (ALB) Edmonton Folk Music Festival Aug 09th 1997 USA Seattle (WA) Pier 62/63 Aug 10th 1997 USA St. Paul (OR) Champoeg Park Aug 12th 1997 USA San Francisco (CA) The Warfield Aug 13th 1997 USA San Francisco (CA) The Warfield Aug 15th 1997 USA Las Vegas (NV) The Joint Aug 16th 1997 USA Los Angeles CA Greek Theatre Aug 18th 1997 USA Denver (CO) Paramount Theatre Aug 21st 1997 USA Atlanta (GA) Chastain Park Aug 23rd 1997 USA Chicago (IL) The Vic Aug 24th 1997 USA Rochester (MI) Meadowbrook Music Festival Aug 26th 1997 USA New York (NY) Beacon Theatre Aug 28th 1997 USA Boston (MA) Harbor Lights Aug 30th 1997 USA Washington DC The Ballroom Sep 01st 1997 Canada Toronto Massey Hall Sep 08th 1997 Ireland Dublin Point Depot 1998 June 06th 1998 UK London Finsburry Park June 13th 1998 USA New York (NY) Fleadh Festival June 14th 1998 USA Philadelphia Mann Music Centre June 16th 1998 USA Vienna (VI) Wolf Trap June 17th 1998 USA Boston (MA) Harborlight Pavilion June 17th 1998 USA Boston (MA) McGann's Pub (night performance!!!!) June 19th 1998 USA Portland (OR) Portland Meadows June 20th 1998 USA Chicago Arlington International June 21st 1998 USA George (WA) The Gorge Amphitheatre June 23rd 1998 USA San Diego (CA) Humphrey's June 24th 1998 USA Universal City (CA) Universal Amphitheatre June 25th 1998 USA Denver (CO) Red Rocks Amphitheatre June 27th 1998 USA Los Angeles (CA) Rose Bowl June 28th 1998 USA San Jose Spartan Stadium Fields June 29th 1998 USA Albuquerque (NM) Mesa del Sol Amphitheater July 01st 1998 USA Oklahoma City (OK) All Sports Stadium July 02nd 1998 USA Bonner Springs (KS) Sandstone Amphitheatre July 04th 1998 USA Indianapolis (IN) Deer Creek Music Center July 05th 1998 USA Columbus (OH) Polaris Amphitheatre July 06th 1998 USA Detroit (MI) Pine Knob Music Theatre July 07th 1998 USA Detroit (MI) Pine Knob Music Theatre July 18th 1998 Switserland Bern Sept 23rd 1998 UK London Royal Albert Hall Oct 17th 1998 UK London Sound Republic Oct 18th 1998 UK London The Shepherds Bush Empire